the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien 3 (1992) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = November 17, 2017|profanity = Yes|golden_chainsaw: = Clemens |dull_machete: = Troy }} Overview In the movie's opening credits, the Sulaco, the large warship carrying the survivors from the mission to LV-426 (as seen in the movie Aliens), is en route to Earth. Newt, Hicks, Ripley (Sigourney Weaver), and the remains of the android Bishop (Lance Henriksen) are all safely in hypersleep. However, a stowaway Alien egg on the ship has released a facehugger. It breaks the glass of one of the tubes, wounding itself. Acid dripping from the facehugger starts an electrical fire, and the ship responds automatically. The medical scanner shows the facehugger as it is attached to one of the sleeping figures. Unable to contain the fire, the automated systems of the Sulaco eject all the cryotubes into an escape pod and eject the pod into outer space. The navigation systems lead the escape vehicle to the nearest planet, which happens to be Fiorina 161, home to a penal colony populated by life-sentence XYY-chromosome prisoners, all of whom are multiple murderers and rapists. Unsurprisingly, it is owned and operated by Weyland-Yutani, the omnipresent company that employed Ripley. The EEV crash-lands in the water near the shore. A man, Dr. Clemens (Charles Dance), wanders alone along the shoreline when he sees a strange figure lying on the beach. It is Ripley, covered in mud and barely alive. Clemens takes her inside and warns the prisoners that an EEV has crash-landed, and that they need to extract it from the water quickly. He performs CPR on Ripley, who starts breathing again. In the meanwhile, the prisoners use oxen to pull the remains of the EEV from the water. Warden Andrews (Brian Glover) prepares a message to the Company: Message screens read that the EEV has been salvaged, but the young female (Newt) has drowned, Corporal Hicks is dead, and Bishop is damaged beyond repair. Ripley is the only survivor as she receives immediate care at the infirmary. The prisoners tow the wreckage back to the prison by crane. The Rottweiler belonging to one of the inmates, Spike, barks fiercely at a facehugger that is still inside the EEV that goes unnoticed by the prison crew. Mr. Aaron (Ralph Brown), Andrews' assistant, assembles the inmates as they go into prayer. In an attempt to prevent rumours from spreading, Warden Andrews announces the news to the prison population, making note that the only survivor of the EEV crash is a woman. Two prisoners, Morse (Danny Webb) and Dillon (Charles S. Dutton), the spiritual leader of the prisoners, view the presence of a woman to be disruptive in the all-male population, out of concern for the spiritual well-being of their brothers, many of whom have adopted a fundamentalist, millenarian denomination of Christianity and have vowed celibacy. Andrews assures them that he has requested a Company rescue team to pick her up. He leaves Ripley in the care of Dr. Clemens, under orders that she's not to leave the infirmary until the rescue ship arrives for her. Ripley awakens from hypersleep and is disoriented, but Clemens stabilizes her with an injection. She's distraught to learn of her circumstances, especially the news that her companions are dead. She demands that Clemens take her to the wreckage of the EEV. He takes her through the blast furnace to the EEV and explains that the prison once accommodated 5,000 inmates, but has since been reduced to a custodial staff of 25, to keep the furnace functioning. She hears that Hicks got hit by a support beam upon impact, and was instantly killed. Bishop was lying around in pieces; what was left of him was dumped on the trash heap. The news that Newt drowned in her cryotube after the ship crashed makes her break down in tears, despite Clemens' assurance that Newt probably wasn't conscious when it happened. Before she can process the information, she sees some acid scorching from the facehugger on the side of the cryotube, and immediately suspects the presence of an Alien. Ripley asks to see Newt's body. Clemens takes her to the morgue. He asks her if Newt was her daughter; she denies it. She asks to be alone with Newt for a while. As Clemens leaves, she looks for signs that Newt was impregnated by a facehugger. As there is none, she eventually insists on an autopsy, under the guise of a communicable infection, cholera. Clemens is suspicious, but gives in to her emotional request. The autopsy is gruesome for Ripley to watch, but Clemens finds nothing but the usual signs that the child drowned. Warden Andrews and Mr. Aaron enter, dismayed that Clemens started an autopsy without their approval. Clemens claims there was risk of infectious disease, and did not want to take any risks. Andrews explains that he wants Ripley confined to the infirmary, as he doesn't wish to upset the religious male population. Ripley insists that the bodies be cremated, to which Andrews protests, until Clemens assures him that the risk of a cholera outbreak is still present. Andrews allows Clemens and the prisoners to prepare a funeral for her friends. Inmates Murphy (Christopher Fairbank) and Frank (Carl Chase) drag a lifeless ox inside the kitchen and hang her upside down to be slaughtered later. They discuss Ripley and seem to forget about their celibacy vows for a moment. Apparently, the ox dropped dead for no apparent reason. As they leave, Murphy finds a dead facehugger. Inmate Murphy is looking for his Rottweiler, Spike. He finds the animal, apprehensive and with wounds in its face, but otherwise healthy. He wonders who could do such a thing to a dog. Since the prison was used as a lead works at one time, the prisoners will use the blast furnace to cremate the bodies. Andrews reads a short ceremonial text for the deceased, followed by a chilling and powerful eulogy by Dillon. Unseen by anyone, a new Alien is born: the Rottweiler, Spike, goes into convulsions, and explodes with a chestburster that moves on all fours emerging, running off to some distant location inside the maze-like prison complex. The dead ox in the kitchen starts to twitch, and a chestburster that moves on all fours emerges, running off to some distant location inside the maze-like prison complex. Ripley bathes herself, her head is now shaved on account of the lice problem on the planet. She has now said goodbye to her new surrogate family, and is once again starting over. In the mess hall, Dillon confronts prisoners Boggs (Leon Herbert) and Rains (Christopher John Fields), who complain about fellow inmate Golic (Paul McGann). They refuse to work with him as they think that he is crazy and smells bad. Dillon reproaches them for this and demands that they treat Golic like an equal. The two reluctantly grumble their agreement. Ripley enters the mess hall and attempts to thank Dillon for his eulogy. Despite his disturbing warning (he informs her that he is a murderer and rapist of women), she sits down at his table. He asks her about her faith, assuring her that although strictly talking, there is no place for women in their adopted religion, they will nevertheless tolerate her. In a private moment, Clemens informs Ripley about the history of the prisoners and the penal colony; how they stayed after the Company closed the prison, their adopted religion and his tense relation with Andrews. She tries to find out how he got his current position as medical officer on such a barren place. Clemens eludes the answer by asking about the real reason for the autopsy, but Ripley evades the question by seducing him. The two of them become attracted to each other and share a sexual encounter. Meanwhile, prisoner Murphy is working in an isolated tunnel when he finds a shed skin. Hearing movement, he thinks it is his dog Spike. He finds the embryonic Alien finishing its metamorphosis into an adult. It attacks him, spitting acid in his face. Blinded and howling with pain, he falls backwards into a gigantic fan and is immediately shredded to bits. Clemens again tries to get information from Ripley, but she wants to know about a barcode she noticed on the back of his head. He says he will tell her some other time. Clemens is called away to investigate Murphy's remains. Andrews is quick to conclude that Murphy was too distracted by the presence of Ripley, and came to close to the sucking fan; however, Clemens concludes that the fan was blowing in Murphy's direction. He also finds a burn mark, similar to the one Ripley discovered on Newt's tube. When he leaves, Andrews requests a private conversation later. Clemens finds Ripley rummaging inside the EEV wreckage, retrieving its flight recorder. He tells her about Murphy's death and the burn he found. She begins to realize that maybe an Alien did survive after all. Clemens wants to help her, but insists that Ripley trust him, and tell him the whole story. She replies that in order for her to share that information with him, she needs to recover Bishop's remains so she can access information from the EEV's flight recorder. Clemens points her the way to the garbage dump, but he cannot escort her there, as he has a meeting with Andrews. Meanwhile, Boggs, Rains and Golic are prepped to go on a survey assignment. Dillon asks them to light a candle for Murphy on the way. Clemens enters Warden Andrews' office. At first, Andrews is pleasant, but suddenly he turns verbally aggressive. Andrews berates Clemens for letting Ripley wander on alone. He also shares that the installation has received an unprecedented high-level communication from Weyland-Yutani regarding Ripley. The automated communications with the Sulaco have informed them of Ripley's whereabouts, and they have dispatched a rescue team to come pick her up. Andrews understands that Ripley must be very important to them, but can't imagine why. After a hostile exchange with Clemens, where the warden threatens to share Clemens' dark history with Ripley, Andrews grills him about what he might know about Ripley. He can only confirm that she was part of a combat team that was wiped out. Andrews dismisses him. Ripley finds Bishop's remains in the garbage dump. As she tries to leave, she is cornered by three prisoners. They attack her and bend her brutally over a nearby railing, intending to rape her. Dillon rescues her and properly 'reeducates' his brothers, beating them with a piece of steel. As she leaves, Ripley violently punches one of her attackers in the face. Golic finds an old cigarette machine and grabs as much cigarettes as he can, much to the annoyance of Boggs and Rains. Boggs, Rains and Golic arrive in a large room and start placing candles to measure the area. However, somewhere in the distance, some candles are being blown out. Assuming one of the inmates is pulling a prank, Rains goes in to investigate. He finds the fully grown Alien, which grabs him and begins biting him. Boggs and Golic come to investigate the screaming, and upon seeing the monster, they run away back to the entrance, only to find Rains' dead body lying there. Boggs is suddenly snatched and attacked from above by the Alien. It rips out Boggs' throat and the blood sprays on Golic, who is momentarily frozen to the spot, seemingly in awe and then flees the area in blind panic. Elsewhere, Ripley reconnects what's left of Bishop to a power supply in the infirmary and reactivates him. He immediately notices Ripley's new hairstyle. Meanwhile, Golic has returned to the mess hall, where an inmate finds him eating, smiling manically while covered in blood. The inmate returns with Dillon and some others, who restrain Golic. Using Bishop to access the flight recorder from the EEV, Ripley finds out that a fire caused their ejection from the Sulaco, and Bishop confirms that an Alien traveled with them to Fiorina 161. This information has been shared with the network, so the Company knows about this as well. As he is beyond decent repair, Ripley grants his last wish, and permanently disconnects him. Golic is dragged into the infirmary, ranting on about a "dragon" that attacked his friends. Andrews and the others dismiss him as insane, but Dillon defends him, stating that Golic may be a fool, but he has never been a liar. Andrews even refuses to believe Ripley after she confirms the story. She requests a meeting with him later that evening, which he grants her after his duties. Ripley tells him all about the Alien, but Andrews is not impressed. She learns that, aside from some knives and fire axes, there are no weapons on the colony. Andrews also doesn't believe her story and confines her to the infirmary until the rescue team arrives. Ripley refuses to recount her story to Clemens, out of fear of being written off as crazy herself. Golic seems to be raving mad, quoting that "in an insane world, a sane man must appear insane", much to Clemens' derision. Ripley asks Clemens about the barcode on the back of his head. Clemens admits that he was a former prisoner on Fiorina, sentenced there after a morphine addiction and a bad medical decision caused several deaths. When the prison was turned into a lead shielding factory and the population reduced, he decided to stay with the inmates, knowing no one else would hire him as a doctor ever again. Pleased with his sincerity, Ripley gives her trust to Clemens, but the Alien suddenly appears in the infirmary, emerging from a ventilation shaft. It immediately grabs and kills Clemens and advances on Ripley, cornering her against a wall. For one terrifying moment, it seems to examine her, pressing itself right up against her cheek, but instead it retreats and takes the body of Clemens with it. Golic gazes in awe and admiration of the creature and mutters "Magnificent!". Ripley bolts and rushes to the others, who are all congregated in the mess hall. Dillon once again initiates a prayer, in which he vents his anger about the recent deaths, and reprimands his brothers for the near-rape of Ripley. Andrews tries to prevent rumours by presenting his facts. He tells the inmates that Murphy got killed by his own carelessness, and that Boggs and Rains are missing, presumably killed by a deranged Golic; Dillon begrudgingly hears the story. Andrews requests several volunteers to organise a search party for the missing inmates. Suddenly, Ripley dashes in, warning that the Alien is here. Andrews tries to silence her and orders for her to be dragged back to the infirmary, but is suddenly snatched through a vent above him by the Alien, right in front of all the prisoners; the vent drips with blood afterwards. As one of the inmates wipes the floor, the rest of the group congregates in the Assembly area. Dillon again leads a prayer, convinced that the group is now being tested by God for their sins. Now that there can be no question about whether or not they are in danger, the prisoners attempt to deal with their situation. Aaron feels he is Andrews' most logical successor, but the prisoners seem to hold him in low regard by calling him "85", and nobody takes him seriously as leader. Ripley informs the prisoners what she knows about the Alien, although this one is definitely different from the others she has seen. She remembers that the others were only afraid of fire. However, the absence of anything close to weapons or a surveillance system in the prison creates considerable tension amongst the prisoners; Morse even blames Ripley for bringing the Alien with her, suggesting they should kill her; unafraid of Morse's threats, Ripley says she's okay with that. Finally, Dillon restores the peace with his natural leadership, even though he doesn't want to be a leader. An inspection of the floor plan shows that the basement houses a large system of tunnels and a toxic waste containment unit that can be completely sealed off. There are also barrels of highly combustible material left behind in the colony. Eventually, they come up with a plan; they will use this material to burn the Alien out of the tunnels, at which point they will force it into the containment unit and trap it indefinitely. Ripley makes an inspection with an inmate, where she learns that Aaron's nickname "85" came from his file, which stated it is his IQ. The inmates start making preparations by mopping the tunnel with the fuel. Some of them start searching for working batteries for the flashlight, while others start working in the narrow tunnels. Dillon notices that Ripley is unwell, seemingly missing doctor Clemens. Unfortunately, the plan backfires when the Alien attacks one of the inmates before they can finish: he drops a flare which ignites the fuel. Many prisoners get trapped in the burning tunnels and their numbers are drastically reduced. Dillon asks one of the prisoners to activate the sprinkler system, while Ripley helps two of the injured people: they appear to be two of the men from the rape attempt. Unexpectedly, the plan to flush out the Alien works: the creature suddenly emerges in the tunnel, blocked at one end by a large group including Ripley and Dillon, and on the other end by prisoner Junior (Holt McCallany). He runs to the chamber, taunting the Alien to follow him. The door is shut and Junior can be heard screaming inside as the creature kills him. After the creature is contained, Dillon activates the sprinkler system, extinguishing the fires. They then move through the tunnels, collecting their dead comrades. Dillon holds a sermon commemorating the dead inmates, as Ripley and Aaron discuss what will happen next. Aaron mentions that the Company will come and kill the Alien. He also mentions that the Company has designated Ripley as top priority. In the meanwhile, Golic is guarded by Morse in the infirmary. He succeeds in convincing Morse to let him out of his straight jacket, since he was innocent of killing Boggs and Rains anyway. Golic briefly states his intention to free the Alien before knocking out Morse, and leaves. Ripley and Aaron send a communication to the Weyland-Yutani network, informing them that they have trapped the Alien and request permission to kill it. A message returns immediately, stating that a rescue team is on its way, and their request for termination is denied. Golic arrives at the containment chamber and tells Arthur (Deobia Oparei), who is standing guard, that he needs to see the beast. Arthur refuses, as the Alien would certainly kill him and escape. Golic suddenly lashes out with a razor, and slashes Arthur's throat, while frantically lamenting what he did. He enters the chamber, and asks the creature what to do next. A shadow closes in on him, and moments later, the Alien is seen running out into the tunnel system. Ripley confronts Dillon with her suspicion that the Company will not kill the Alien, but intends to take the creature with them. Although she's not concerned with what happens to the Company people, she fears the creature will escape and spread to other worlds. Dillon says that he and his friends are outcasts, and can no longer be concerned what happens to the rest of humanity. They are interrupted by Morse, coming in with bad news. They go to the containment chamber and find it empty, with both Arthur and Golic dead. After the fire dies out, a tour through the tunnel identifies 10 dead inmates. Aaron scolds Morse for his ill-fated decision to release Golic. With options seemingly running out, Aaron and Morse argue about what to do, until Dillon ceases their unproductive bickering. Ripley suffers pains in her chest and suspects internal bleeding. Aaron helps her with the biomedical scanner in the wrecked EEV, where they discover something worse: it was Ripley who was impregnated by the facehugger on the Sulaco, and she is carrying an Alien embryo. Even worse, the embryo is a Queen, and therefore capable of replicating the entire Alien colony. Dillon has gathered the inmates in the Assembly area again, updating them on the current state of affairs. He suggests staying in the Assembly area, as it has no ducts, so the Alien could only come through the door. The prisoners argue that since they have no weapons of relevance, they would be trapped there with no way to defend themselves. Morse lights a match for his cigarette; this sparks a sudden realization that the Alien's only fear is fire. Immediately, the group moves towards the much safer furnace area, where they heat will hopefully keep the Alien out. Ripley suspects that Weyland-Yutani knows about the Alien embryo already. She asks Aaron to send a message to the Company, stating that the whole base has gone toxic and they should stay away. Aaron asks why, as he is still under the impression that the Company will come to kill off the creature. Ripley warns him that if the Company arrives, they will take the Alien for their own purposes just like they have always wanted to do. Even worse, they could get hold of the Queen she is carrying, and the whole of humanity will be in grave danger. However, Aaron doesn't believe her story. He wants the Company to come, as his job on the colony is done, so they can take him home to his wife and child. Despite stating that he likes Ripley and it is nothing personal, Aaron refuses to send the message. Knowing that she herself is doomed, Ripley seeks out the Alien in the basement of the complex, hoping it will kill her. She locates the beast and attacks it with a rod, but she finds out that she mistook a rusty pipe for the Alien's head. Immediately, the Alien appears behind her from an overhead space, and lands in front of her. Dillon is in the cell complex, when he is startled by Ripley's sudden appearance. Ripley tells him that she sought out the Alien, but it refused to harm her; it can somehow sense that she is carrying the Queen, which is why it did not kill her in the infirmary earlier. Since she does not want the Queen to fall into Company hands, and knowing that she can never survive the Queen's 'birthing', she asks Dillon to kill her. He agrees to do it, and prepares to give Ripley a fatal blow with a fire axe; however, he has a last-second chance of heart. He refuses to kill Ripley over her objections, stating that it would be a defeat to kill her now with the adult Alien still running around killing people. Instead, the fact that the Alien will not kill Ripley may be used to the group's advantage. Dillon promises to give Ripley a quick and painless death, as soon as the creature is dead. The group congregates in the furnace: Dillon and Ripley's plan is to fire up the blast furnace, lure the Alien into the lead mold and drown it in the hot metal. The prisoners will serve as bait, rushing down the corridors of the lead works, closing off all the entrances until the Alien is forced into the mold. Initially, the plan is not met with much enthusiasm; some prisoners, and Aaron, still believe that the Company plans to rescue them by killing the Alien for them. Ripley tells them about the two previous encounters with the Alien, and how the Company relentlessly sacrificed its crew to obtain the creature. Dillon finally convinces the others that it's better to go down fighting than die begging on one's knees, and it may be their first step toward heaven. Aaron still dismisses the plan as foolish, and returns to the top floor to wait for the Company crew. Ripley and Dillon inspect the piston of the leadworks. Since it has not been used for five years, it is not certain whether it will work. Ripley will pull the lever to activate the piston that will trap the Alien in the mold, but there will only be one chance to do this as the machinery cannot be reset in time. A few of the inmates discuss Dillon's promise of a place in heaven, and decide that they should try anyway. Prisoner David (Pete Postlethwaite) starts to have second thoughts about running around in the leadworks while being chased by an Alien. Morse shouts that the door he is supposed to close is no longer working. A distant scream signals the beginning of the chase. Several inmates successfully lure the Alien through the corridors towards the mold. However, the maze-like design of the leadworks causes a lot of confusion. Several inmates find the remains of their friends, and some get so lost that they end up back at the piston; One prisoner unexpectedly runs into the Alien and gets killed. In the meanwhile, a Company ship is nearing the planet. The prisoners try to stick to the plan, but in the confusion, some unexpectedly bump into each other; David successfully traps the Alien, but it backtracks, corners and kills him. When the beast finally crosses the mold, Ripley hastily prevents Eric (Niall Buggy) from activating the piston in a panic. Dillon enters the tunnels, and finds Kevin (Phil Davis) in the clutches of the Alien. He pulls him away, luring the Alien with them back towards the mold. Kevin dies, but the Alien does not take the bait: it does not enter the mold, but instead grabs Kevin's body and pulls it back into the tunnel. Eric again panics and activates the piston, meaning they have only five minutes to get the Alien back into the mold before the piston shuts it off. Prisoner Jude makes an attempt, but the Alien grabs him before they can enter the mold. Meanwhile, the Company ship has arrived and several people enter the complex. Aaron receives them; one man immediately asks about Ripley. Aaron explains she is in the furnace. A man with sunglasses enters, followed by a group of people with a steel cage for the beast. Morse runs through a tunnel, bumping into Gregor (Peter Guinness). They joke about the scare it gave them, but the Alien uses their lapse in attention to grab and kill Gregor. Having found two more dead inmates, Ripley enters the tunnel, sends Morse away and taunts the Alien to follow her. Together with Dillon, she finally lures the Alien into the piston. Morse closes the last door, finally trapping the beast in the mold, and runs back up to man the lead platform. Ripley intends to remain in the mold, as she wants to die anyway, but Dillon pulls her with him, stating her promise that the Alien should die before Ripley. They both climb up, but notice the Alien is following them up as well. Dillon decides to remain in the mold to keep the Alien there, comforting Ripley that God will take care of her now. Dillon sacrifices himself by wrestling with the Alien in the mold. Ripley climbs out, and as Dillon's final cry echoes, Morse dumps the hot lead on Ripley's command, completely submerging the creature. Morse cheers, but the lead fails to kill the Alien as it bursts out of the mold, now enraged. It makes for Ripley, who climbs a series of chains to get away from it, but it begins to scramble up after her. Suddenly, Morse shouts to Ripley and reminds her of the sprinkler system hanging above her. Ripley triggers it and dumps cold water over the Alien. The sudden cooling immediately causes cracks and breaks to appear over the Alien, until it finally explodes. Ripley climbs up onto Morse's platform, which hovers above the furnace. When she looks up, she is confronted by Aaron who brought the Company medics and soldiers. The man with the sunglasses moves to the front, and Ripley recognizes him as Bishop. He speaks soothingly to her and tells her that he is not the Bishop android, but rather its human designer, sent by the Company to ensure Ripley's safe return. He tells her that the medic team is there to remove the embryo from her in a simple surgical procedure that will save her life. Ripley asks him what they intend to do with the Alien embryo once it is removed, and Bishop II promises her that they will destroy it, as its cannot be allowed to live. However, Ripley will be unconscious so she will have to trust them. Ripley gives it some thought, but she knows that the Company really cannot be trusted. She closes the fence that separates Morse and herself from the rest of them. Morse moves the platform away from the others and one of the soldiers immediately shoots him in the leg. In response, Aaron hits Bishop II in the back with a lead pipe; the soldiers lethally shoot Aaron. Wounded and dazed, Bishop II shouts that he is not a droid, and, as red blood gushes from his wound, begs Ripley not to ruin his chances for studying the alien: "It's a magnificent specimen! You must let me have it!" he shouts at her. Ripley asks Morse to help her one more time, and he moves the platform out over the boiling blast furnace. Walking to the edge, she summons up her strength and drops herself backwards into the furnace, taking her own life. On the way down, the Queen Alien erupts from her chest, but Ripley holds tightly onto it, dragging it with her into the furnace. Ripley's body is finally immersed in the flames. Empty-handed, the Company medics bandage Morse's wound and take him along with them when they leave, abandoning the penal colony on Fiorina 161. During a final pass by the crashed EEV, we hear the radio picking up Ripley's final transmission from the ending of the first movie, decades before: "This is Ripley, last survivor of the Nostromo, signing off." The final Company message screen shows that the Fury 161 colony is to be closed, and its equipment sold as scrap. Deaths Counted deaths # Rebecca "Newt" Jorden: Drowned in cryo-bed - 6 mins in # "Corporal Hicks" (Actually Turk): Impaled by support beam during crash - 6 mins in # Murphy: Acid to face, chopped up in fan - 31 mins in # Rains: Killed by alien - 43 mins in # Boggs: Head or throat bitten by alien - 44 mins in # Lance Bishop: Deactivated by Ripley (after being torn in half by alien queen) - 48 mins in # Clemens: Headbitten by alien - 56 mins in # Superintendent Andrews: Pulled into ceiling & killed by alien - 58 mins in # Frank: Killed by alien - 1 hr 6 mins in # 9 inmates: Burnt or exploded to death in fire - 1 hr 6-7 mins in # Vincent (?): Found being eaten (and kinda humped?) by alien - 1 hr 27 mins in (found) # Troy: Killed by alien offscreen - 1 hr 30 mins in # David: Head bitten by alien - 1 hr 31 mins in # Kevin: Attacked by alien, died shortly after - 1 hr 33 mins in # Eric: Found dead by Ripley (killed by Alien) - 1 hr 34 mins in # William: Found dead by Ripley (killed by Alien) - 1 hr 34 mins in # Jude: Killed by alien - 1 hr 35 mins in # Gregor: Throat fucked up by alien - 1 hr 36 mins in # Dillon: Nommed on by alien, melted in lead - 1 hr 40 mins in # Aaron ("85"): Gunned down by Weyland-Yutani scientist - 1 hr 46 mins in # Lt. Ellen Ripley: Suicidal sacrifice via molten lead - 1 hr 47 mins in Non-Counted deaths * Spike The Rottweiler dog: Killed by alien (Theatrical Cut) * Babe the Ox: Killed by alien (Assembly Cut) * Junior: Killed offscreen by Alien (Assembly Cut) * Arthur: Throat slit by Golic (Assembly Cut) * Golic: Killed by Alien (Assembly Cut) Trivia * If James had counted the human deaths from the Assembly Cut, there would've been a total of 32 kills instead of the Theatrical Cut's 29 kills.Category:Kill Counts